custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PoseidonR/Introducing the Inika Titans
Hello every body I am Poseidon133 and I come in peace. Just kidding, I am actually here to show you my creations- The Inika Titans. First off due to a lack of parts these titans as a group will not be finished for a while so I want to show my progress so far. P4130615.JPG|So lets start off with the Seletu Titan, the leader off the Inika Titans P4130616.JPG|With feet similar to Maxilos, I used a Piraka fore-limb for the and if you can see, the legs are made of borohk heads and spiked inika feet. P4130617.JPG|Now for the body I put a Piraka "Beast" foot on his chest. You will also notice I used a gold piraka base P4130618.JPG|As we go up we notice the two Cordak Blasters. For the arms I did the normal Inika arms P4130620.JPG|Take a close look at his weapon, the big one. Originally I built this Titan in 2011 and put zaktann's head on. He would definately be my tallest and bulkiest MOC yet P4130621.JPG|Now lets take a look at his back, pretty generic P4130622.JPG|I used an Inika shoulder piece, and a Kongu Mahri base plate, connecting the two codak blasters P4130623.JPG|Now as you also see, that head connecter thingy on the kongu mahri base is broken and hey, wait a second why is there red right there? P4130624.JPG|Now lets take a look at the Elda Titan, this was my second Titan (The first one I took down) So this one is also my first female Titan P4130625.JPG|First lets take a look at the legs. We have Rahkshi feet, Piraka fore-limbs for the bottom legs and for the top legs we have Metru bases P4130626.JPG|As we move up you can see Hordika armour plate, two 2004, great kanohi rau's a toa nuva shoulder peice and a Hordika foot P4130627.JPG|Moving up again we can see her mask. P4130628.JPG|Now lets take a look at a look at the back. This one has quite a different back design that the others as she has a hover pack (That barely works) P4130630.JPG|Now lets take a closer look and that find that the hover pack and it is basicly a hordika base, with (both) mata arms and Metru feet. Also I used an Agori limb in an attempt at making some sort of radio transmitter P4130632.JPG|Now lets take a look at the last completed Titan, The Kadin Titan. First off the as the Kadin is the mask of flight, this Titan must be light enough to fly. P4130633.JPG|Now lets look at his legs, pretty simple. Curved Inika feet, Rahkshi limbs and the top legs being made off Metru feet and Visorak feet P4130634.JPG|Going up we see an Inika armour plate and a Borohk weapon, looking at his arms we see Nuparu Mahri armour plates and Metru limbs. P4130635.JPG|With a back view we can see I used a rahkshi neck plate, and a visorak limb connect a scorpian-like tail P4130636.JPG|If you look at the top of the scorpians tail we see Reidak's Buzzsaw with a thornax launcher attached P4130637.JPG|This titan would be complete if I had a Sanok, but here is this work in progress P4130638.JPG|Lets look at his legs. His feet are bent if you look care fully, I also made use of a Metru shoulder peice and a Metru Matoran Base P4130639.JPG|At first the Sanok Titan's body may look like a tangled mess, It consists of a Nuva amour plate, 2 Metru arms and a modified Hordika foot P4130640.JPG|now the most odd part of this titan his Intellegent Hydruka Navigator (IHN) as I call it attached to his weapon P4130641.JPG|Now lets take a look at his back. P4130642.JPG|If we take a closer we see I put 2 Borohk weapons, not much else to be said here P4130643.JPG|The Iden Titan, my favorite incomplete one. P4130644.JPG|If we look at his legs I connected 2 Mata feet together to make a single foot, used the piraka legs and for the top legs I used a visorak base and slapped a STARS foot on it P4130645.JPG|As we go up more, we see I used a Borohk weapon here to, back ore I put 2 Nuva shoulder pieces there. P4130646.JPG|Now lets take a look at the back, I slapped a Mata foot on the back P4130647.JPG|Lastly if you look carefully I used another visorak limb to connect things on the side P4130648.JPG|Last but not least we have the Calix titan P4130649.JPG|My brother made this a copied off of Axonn's legs P4130650.JPG|His body hasn't got much yet, it's basically just got a Modified Hordika foot on it P4130651.JPG|And on the back we just have two pelvis peices Now I hope you liked this presentation as took me almost an hour to upload all those photos Sincerely Poseidon133 (talk) 00:46, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts